Everything I've Ever Wanted
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: Starts with House leaving Mayfield to change his relationship with Cuddy. See how it evolves. A little OOC, but it's how I think House would be after being in Mayfield.
1. The Breakthrough

Hey everyone, so i've had this story sitting around for a little while and i decided i'd work on it again. Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's talk about Cuddy."

"Let's not."

"You're going to have to face it sometime, might as well be here."

House rolls his eyes.

"Why do you think you hallucinated what you did?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to do Cuddy."

"I think it was more than that."

House looks down.

"You have deeper feelings for her than you want to admit. You needed her. Your mind chose her for a reason."

House doesn't even look up.

"Do you love her?"

He sits there for a minute and then finally makes eye contact with Dr. Nolan

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since the day I saw her twenty years ago."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"She probably doesn't feel the same way."

"From what I've heard about her, I'm pretty sure she does. You're here because of her, aren't you? You're trying to change for her."

"No one wants to be with a miserable Vicodin addict."

"Well, you've detoxed, you're not having hallucinations anymore, and I think you've finally come to terms with your feelings. I think it's time for you to go."

"What if I'm not ready to face her?"

"You are, you've missed her. Go to her."

House nods.

------

He checks himself out and gets a taxi to Cuddy's house. He goes on her doorstep and finally works up the courage to knock. The door opens and he finally sees her. Gosh he's missed her. He sees her eyes widen.

"House! What are you doing here?"

"I finished the program, checked myself out."

"I though you weren't going to be done for another month."

"Had a breakthrough."

She comes towards him and hugs him, surprisingly he hugs her back.

"I'm happy for you. Foreman's not as good at demanding for outrageous procedures as you are."

They pull away.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" he asks.

She nods.

"Well, I missed you too."

She smiles. It's nice that House says how he feels and doesn't hid it behind sarcastic comments.

"Really?"

He looks at his shoes. "Yeah."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

He walks in and she notices his limp looks better.

"How's your leg? The pain?"

"Okay, I did some physical therapy."

"That's great!"

He starts to look around and notices how her house has changed.

"Where's Rachel?"

Cuddy's surprised he though about her and used her name.

"She's already gone to sleep."

"She crawling?"

She smiles. "Yeah, started a couple of weeks ago."

House nods.

------

"So, how's the team been without me?"

"Thoroughly crushed."

They both laugh.

"They've been okay. Bickering amongst themselves, the usual."

"Of course, poor things, lost without me."

Cuddy rolls her eyes. "I'm sure they are."

They go and sit down on her couch.

"Um, I know you probably won't want to talk about it, you don't have to, it's just…"

House looks into her eyes. "Wilson told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I worked through it. I know why I hallucinated it."

"Why?" she asks nervously.

He leans in and kisses her. She's surprised, but then gains her senses and starts to kiss back. After a minute they pull apart.

"Lisa."

"Greg."

It felt so great to say each other's first names again.

"I like you" he says.

She bursts into a smile. "What?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

They kiss again.

"Greg, what is this?"

"Everything that I've ever wanted."

She smiles and blushes. "You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Some, but I'm still me. So, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Isn't that the proper thing to do?"

She smiles. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Good, well I should probably get going. I haven't gone home yet."

She nods. "Of course, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"I'm coming into work tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

House leans in and kisses her. "Bye." He starts to walk away and then turns back around.

"Can you call Wilson for me, I don't have a ride."

"Yeah."

------

Wilson comes and picks up House. They start to talk in the car.

"What were you doing at Cuddy's?"

"Kissing her."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"What happened?"

"I, um had a breakthrough at Mayfield and was finally allowed to leave."

"Was the breakthrough about Cuddy?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"I love her."

"Finally, you admit it!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"House…"

"It's too soon. I told her I liked her and we're going out tomorrow."

"I'm really happy for you guys."

House nods. They arrive at his apartment.

"See you tomorrow Wilson." House says as he walks inside.


	2. The First Day Back

The next day House walks into his office and sees the team. Foreman is reading a magazine, Thirteen is looking at a medical journal, and Taub is sleeping. House slams his cane on the table. They all jump and look up.

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asks.

"Well that's the best welcome back I've every heard."

"We just thought you weren't going to be back for another month," Taub replies.

"I like to keep you on your toes. We got a case?"

Thirteen holds up a file, "You don't want to ease back in at all?"

"You know I hate clinic duty. Gimme."

She hands him the file and he reads it.

"Who gave you this? It's a joke."

"Cuddy."

He rolls his eyes. "I'll be back, meanwhile treat this patient for lupus."

He throws the file back at them and walks out.

-----

He bursts into Cuddy's office. Cuddy looks up and gives him a small smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Seriously? You really thought that was a good case for me? Lupus!?"

"I just thought you would want to ease back in."

"Why does everyone think that? I'm fine!"

"Sorry."

House looks at her and starts to calm down.

"So six good for you tonight?"

"yeah, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well, what should I wear?"

"Casual."

She nods. She knows that House will think of a good date. He always did in college.

"So, here."

She hands him a file. House reads it and she sees him have a puzzling look, a good indicator that he's interested in the case.

"Off to go save a life!"

She laughs and he leaves.

-----

The day passes by quickly. House and Wilson walk to their cars.

"So you have your date with Cuddy tonight?"

"Yes Captain Obvious."

"where are you taking her?"

"Not telling."

"whatever, you can tell me later. Good luck."

They go their separate ways. House goes to his apartment. He changes into jeans and a basic button up shirt. He goes out and buys flowers. He knows she loves roses. Meanwhile, Cuddy changes at her house into jeans and a simple blouse. She has already dropped Rachel off at Wilson's house. He is going to watch her while she and House are out. She hears House's car outside and hears him knock on the door.

-------

She opens the door and smiles when she sees him. She sees him in casual dress frequently, but it's different now. He's dressed for her. She also sees that he has his black cane with the flames. She loves that cane, it represents him so well. House has a small smile when he sees how she's dressed. He rarely gets to see her dressed casual.

"You look nice. I mean, I like the way you always dress, but this is nice."

She smiles as he stumbles through the sentence.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

He smiles. "Oh, these are for you."

He pulls out a bouquet of roses. Her face lights up as she takes them from him.

"They're beautiful." She smells them. "Let me go put these in water."

She quickly puts the flowers in a vase and comes back.

"You ready?"

She nods. They walk to House's car and he opens her door for her.

"Thanks."

They get in the car and drive awhile before finally arriving at their destination.

* * *

up next: the date! i have something unique planned. reviews make my day!


	3. The Date

Hey everybody, sorry for the delay, i've had a lot of stuff going on. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cuddy lights up when she sees that they're at the aquarium. She turns towards House with a huge smile on her face. House smiles, he knew she'd like it.

"I can't believe you remembered," she says. Originally, she was going to major in marine biology before she switched to medicine.

"Come one, we don't have all night!"

She laughs as they go inside. The first exhibit they go to is the touch tank. House makes a face.

"Suck it up, you'll like it," Cuddy says.

He cautiously puts his hand in and takes it out when a stingray goes by.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"They have barbs you know!"

"Whatever, don't touch them, touch the sponges or something."

They both have their hands in the tank and at one point their hands accidentally touch and they both blush.

Once they finish at the tank, they wash their hands and move on. They see coral reefs with all kinds of fish and coral. They go to see the shark exhibit next. House kind of likes that Cuddy isn't scared of them like a lot of other women would be. After going through most of the aquarium, House takes Cuddy's hand and leads her to a door. She smiles while he holds her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

----

He opens the door and goes down a hallway. An employee comes out.

"Dr House?"

"Yes."

"Good, follow me."

They go further down and open another door. Cuddy gasps. They are standing in an entrance to the penguin exhibit. She beams at House. He remembered that penguins were her favorite animals. The employee leads them slowly inside. He summons a penguin over for them to pet. Cuddy can't stop smiling when interacting with the penguin. House stands next to her smiling too. After spending some time with the penguins, they leave. They get back in the car and House drives Cuddy to her house. He walks her to her front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," she says.

"I'm glad."

"I can't believe you remembered about the penguins."

He looks deep into her eyes. "I never forget anything about you."

She blushes and stands on her tip toes and kisses him. They kiss for a minute and then pull apart.

"I've missed the sweet you, it's been awhile."

House looks down a little. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

She lifts his chin up, "hey, it's okay. I know you were still there, you still cared."

House leans in and kisses her to show her she's right. It starts to get more heated and Cuddy pulls away to unlock the door. She grabs House's hand and leads him inside. House stops once he crosses the threshold. Cuddy turns around.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is, but I just want to make sure you want it too."

She smiles at his thoughtfulness. She walks over to him and smiles while grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway.

-----

The next day House wakes up with Cuddy in his arms. He smiles, he could get use to this feeling. He starts to gently play with her hair. He loves her curly hair and has always wanted to play with it like this. Cuddy stirs and looks over at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he says back as he continues to play with her hair. "I like your hair when it's curly like this."

She smiles and makes a mental note to wear her hair curly more often for him. She reaches up and plays with his stubble.

"I like this, it's sexy."

He smirks. Cuddy looks over at the clock.

"I have to get ready and pick up Rachel, there's a board meeting at 9."

House looks over at the clock and sees it's already 7:45.

"I can um, go get Rachel, um if you want me to," he says nervously.

She smiles, he really does want to be involved in her and Rachel's lives. Anyone else would automatically say no to House being around children, but she knows him. She knows he is actually pretty good with kids, he relates to them well. And if they're going to have a future together, he needs to get to know Rachel.

"That would be a big help. You can take my car since it already has her car seat in it. Make sure to read the directions and put her in properly. I'll take your car to the hospital."

"Aren't you worried about people at works seeing you drive my car?"

She smiles and walks towards him.

"I don't have a problem with people knowing about us. I mean, there is an us?"

"Definitely, and I don't have a problem either."

"Good, just don't go shouting anything off of any balconies."

As soon as she says that she get a little nervous, thinking it might make him angry. But he laughs and kisses her.

"I won't."

He gets ready and gets in Cuddy's car. He sees a tube of lipstick and smiles. She's real this time. He pockets the tube, figuring she won't notice. He wants something of hers. He then drives to Wilson's house.

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated! they make my day!


	4. A Little Bonding

Wilson opens the door and is surprised to see House there.

"Where's Cuddy?"

"She has the board meeting so I said I'd pick up Rachel."

"So, I take it last night went well?"

House blushes. "Yeah. So where is she?"

Wilson gets Rachel and hands her to House. Rachel looks at House curiously, but then seems to relax, as if she recognizes him.

"You need help getting her to the car?"

"No, I can carry her, see you later."

House walks to the car with Rachel and puts her in the car seat. He stars to drive and looks at Rachel in the rearview mirror. She is staring back at him.

"So, kid, I guess we should get to know each other. I figure we'll be spending some time together. I'm House, and I guess I'm your mother's boyfriend. I treated your biological mother after she had you. You seem like a good kid."

Rachel gurgles.

"So, you're okay."

They arrive at the hospital and House puts Rachel in her carrier. He proceeds upstairs to his office.

As he walks by, all the nurses stare at him carrying Rachel. He ignores them and goes to his office. He goes into the conference room and puts Rachel's carrier on the floor next to him as he sits down at the table.

"Isn't that Cuddy's kid?" Taub asks.

"She has a name you know. And yes. Now, do we have a case?"

"Does Cuddy know you have her?"

"Yes she knows. She left her in my care while she's at the board meeting. Stop being so nosey! Now, case!"

Thirteen hands him a file and they get to work. He sends them off to do tests and watches Rachel as she sleeps.

Meanwhile, the board meeting comes to an end and Cuddy goes over to Wilson.

"Thanks again for watching Rachel last night."

"No problem. So, House picking up Rachel?"

"Yeah, he offered. I was going to be late, and I thought it would be good for House to spend some time with her, he seemed interested in her."

"He must have had some rehab with his leg because he was able to carry Rachel to the car along with using his cane."

Cuddy raises her eyebrows. "That's good. Well I have to go find them."

Wilson nods and Cuddy goes upstairs.

---

As she walks down the hallway, she hears Rachel's giggles. She stops outside House's office door and sees him in his chair making faces at Rachel. She beams at the sight. She doesn't want to go in just yet, she doesn't want to ruin the moment. She stays out of their sight and watches. Rachel starts to cry and Cuddy starts to move, but stops as she sees House start to rock and sing to her. Cuddy gets tears in her eyes. House happens to look up and sees her. She gives him a smile through her tears and walks into his office.

"You're great with her. You can make her laugh and soothe her."

"It's a gift."

They both laugh. Cuddy takes Rachel from House and puts her in her carrier to sleep. She sits down on the foot rest next to House's chair.

"So you guys had fun?"

"Oh yea, we chatted for hours, talked about our feelings, gossiped about Wilson."

She laughs. "Well thanks for getting her and watching her, it helped a lot."

"No big deal, she's col to hang out here whenever. Maybe I can introduce her to some good music. I assume you play her kiddy crap?"

She smiles. "Not always, she's listened to You Can't Always Get What You Want."

House has a small smile. That's his favorite song, it helped him get through Mayfield. He's surprised that she remembered it was his favorite. He leans in and kisses her. She smiles and kisses back.

They pull apart.

"You want to come over tonight?" she asks.

House nods.

"Good, see you at seven?"

"Yeah."

She gives him another quick kiss and leaves with Rachel. House gets back to work as the team comes in. Later that night House shows up at Cuddy's. He lightly knocks on the door, Cuddy barely hears it. She opens the door.

"I didn't know what time Rachel goes to bed and I didn't want to wake her by knocking loudly."

Cuddy smiles at his consideration. "She's still up, she goes to bed around eight."

They go inside and House sees Rachel in front of the tv watching Baby Einstein. He laughs as they go into the kitchen.

"Did Wilson give you those tapes?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cause he wouldn't stop talking about how great they were when he came to visit me. I was hoping he got them for you and not for himself."

She laughs. House sees baby food lying on the counter.

"Has she eaten?"

"No, I was just about to feed her."

She gets Rachel and puts her in her highchair. She tries to feed her, but Rachel will not eat. House comes over.

"Give me that."

She gives him the jar and he sits down in front of Rachel. He pulls out the spoon and eats a bite of it.

"I can't believe they give this crap to babies" he says as he makes a face.

House gets Rachel to look at him as he takes another bite. He puts the spoon in front of her and she eats. Cuddy stands there in amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"Monkey see, monkey do. Babies are natural imitators, if you do it, they'll do it too."

She smiles as House finishes giving Rachel the food. Cuddy then takes her and puts her to bed.

Once she's done she comes back out and sees House cleaning the highchair. She stands in front of him and puts her arms around his neck.

"Who is this new you? The guy that is good with kids and sweet?"

He shrugs. "People change."

She smiles and kisses him. They then go to bed wrapped in each others' arms. In the middle of the night House wakes up to Rachel crying and gets up trying not to wake up Cuddy. He goes into Rachel's room and gets her and brings her to Cuddy's piano. He places her on the bench beside him and starts to play You Can't Always Get What You Want.

Cuddy wakes up to the sound of the piano. She walks into her living room and sees Rachel asleep on the bench next to House. He looks up at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Did she wake up?"

"Yeah, but I figured you needed the sleep."

She smiles and walks over and kisses him.

"That's really sweet."

"Well, you know that's what I'm known for."

They both laugh.

"Let me go put her back in her room and I will meet you back in bed," she says.

House nods and heads back to her bedroom. Cuddy comes in and smiles when she sees that House fell asleep. Her smile gets bigger when she sees he has a small smile on his face. It's nice for her to see him happy. Especially because she caused it. She climbs back into bed and goes to sleep.


End file.
